Conclave:Synoid Gammacor
The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the Gammacor available only from Cephalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropy effect. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. *High critical and status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Reduced Noise Level. *Fairly high reload speed. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Innate Entropy effect. *Has a and a polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 30 meters. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Synoid Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range. Instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. *Throwing Vauban's trapping modules while aiming with the Synoid Gammacor will result in the modules being thrown a little to the left of where they would be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. *The Synoid Gammacor has an innate Entropy effect identical to that found in Cephalon Suda Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Synoid Gammacor will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base Energy, and temporarily buffs maximum Energy by 25% for 30 seconds. Caster frames with high energy pools will benefit most from this effect, while lower energy count frames will not get very much energy with the bonus. Tips * can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. * Aiming the Synoid Gammacor's beam through Volt's Electric Shield will increase the beam's range while still having the advantages of hit-scan and pinpoint accuracy ** However, when aiming the beam through the shield it can be a bit harder to aim at targets from a distance due to the shining light of the beam on contact of any surface (in this case: the Electric Shield). ** Shooting through the Electric Shield will give the weapon additional damage. Trivia *Unlike most secondary weapons, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Cephalon Suda emblem. *The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, or a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons. *The Synoid Gammacor was the first item in the game to have the "Synoid" prefix, followed by the Synoid Syandana in second. Bugs *Equipping an Extinguished Dragon Key will cause the arsenal UI to display values based on the Gammacor's damage. Media SynoidGammacorCodex.png|Synoid Gammacor in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Warframe Synoid Gammacor 3 Forma Update 15.5.5 Buff! Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.5 - 15.8.1 Warframe Builds - MAGNETIC SYNOID GAMMACOR update 15.16 Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 28 Magnetic per sec to 20 Magnetic per tick *Status Chance increased from 20% per sec to 28% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 20% *Reload reduced from 2 secs to 1.8 secs *Range increased from 25m to 30m *Magazine size decreased from 150 to 80 *Max Ammo decreased from 450 to 400 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.6x }} See also *Gammacor, the original version. *Cephalon Suda, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Synoid Gammacor fr:Gammacor Synoid